Hasta Cuando
by MJJWild
Summary: ¿Hasta cuando la haría sufrir? Ni él lo sabía. '- Creo que fue bueno mientras duró – dijo Hermione.' Porque ella prefería perderlo y no tenerlo por cuotas. DMxHG


_En verdad, ni yo sé qué es lo que buscaba con esto..._

* * *

_**Hasta cuando**_

¿Hasta cuando la haría sufrir?

Ni él lo sabía.

Por eso Hermione Granger apareció aquel día con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, hecha una sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido, y con la mirada más triste de lo usual. Por eso tomó sus manos y las llevó a sus mejillas, sintiéndolo acariciarla. Por eso lo besó con desesperación. Por eso lo abrazó como si fuese la última vez. Y por eso le dijo que lo amaba.

_Porque ya no sabía hasta cuando él la haría sufrir._

Pero lo que si sabía, era que le pondría un fin.

- Creo que fue bueno mientras duró – dijo. Y en sus palabras se podía encontrar la congoja de su alma.

Porque ella prefería perderlo y no tenerlo por cuotas.

Y para Draco Malfoy, nunca palabras tan simples dolieron tanto.

Ella le dio la espalda a quien había sido su gran amor y se fue, porque si seguía viéndolo, probablemente lo dejaría hacerle el amor, y lo dejaría mentirle, crearle nuevamente un mundo en el que él era el bueno de la película, donde la malvada era la muchacha de turno que se acostaba con él.

Pero ella no era _completamente_ idiota y sabía que no era así.

Sabía que Draco Malfoy tenía un vacío en su interior que ninguna mujer podría llenar. Que tenía un ego demasiado grande para alimentar. Sabía que para él, las mujeres tenían una fecha de vencimiento.

Como también sabía que la suya había caducado y que no era suficiente para él.

Lo sabía y lo aceptaba.

Porque ella sabía en lo que se metía cuando lo dejaba besarla. Cuando le permitía meterle mano en donde estuvieran. Y lo supo también, cuando lo dejó desvirgarla.

Lo había sabido todo ese tiempo.

Pero en su interior, había deseado que esa fecha de vencimiento jamás la alcanzara.

No sabría explicar con exactitud que fue lo que pasó. Él no entendía cómo podía ser que se sintiera tan inexistente ante su falta. Ya había pasado más de dos semanas y seguía sin poder dormir, sin poder olvidarla, sin poder dejar de desearla.

Por momentos se encontraba persiguiéndola para poder espiarla al menos unos momentos. Por otros momentos tenía ganas de morirse cuando en sus horas de infiltrado la encontraba apoyando su rostro en sus manos y a esa cabellera roja que tenía por amiga, levantándola del suelo. Diciéndole que él era una basura y que no merecía su amor.

_**Quizás**_

Quizá Theodore Nott no estaba tan confundido cuando le insistía con que la buscara y le reconociera que la había engañado. Que era verdad que no la merecía. Que en su ambición de hombría la había perdido.

Pero que la amaba, aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho.

Quizá Nott, no había estado tan porfiado cuando le aconsejaba que dejase de acostarse con mujer que viese, porque la perdería, porque no estaban en igual condiciones.

_Porque si él fuese ella, __la odiaría._

**--**

Lo cierto, es que las semanas habían pasado y el llanto de Hermione Granger había cesado, aunque sus ojos ya no brillasen como antiguamente lo había hecho, y que Draco Malfoy había dejado de acosarla, aunque en secreto la espiara cuando ella estudiaba.

Lo cierto, es que aunque los meses hubiesen borrado de la mente de los de más que alguna vez Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy había estado juntos, ellos no lo habían hecho. Y por más que simularan que ya todo estaba bien, en su interior todo estaba mal, porque no era sano levantarse creyendo que el otro estaba a su lado y encontrarse solo. Porque no era sano intentar besar a una persona y recordar la suavidad y el sabor de otro. Porque no era sano desear morirse cuando sus ojos se cruzaban y sus corazones amenazaban con salirse de sus pechos.

No era sano, pero no había otra opción.

_**Hoy salí a buscarte**_

Y con los meses, se fueron los años. Y la belleza y la magia del colegio Hogwarts se extinguió para ambos.

- Hermione – dijo Draco cuando la tomó por su mano en la fiesta de despedida. No sabía bien que diría, pero sabía que tenía que hablar, porque por más de que hubiesen pasado seis meses desde que se separaron, él la había lastimado…

Ella lo miró con la frialdad que él estaba acostumbrado a utilizar y algo más: dolor. Porque hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía tocarla y ahora tenerlo frente a ella, con los ojos más humanos y su piel calentando la suya, fue como si alguien hubiera abierto aquella herida que ella se encaprichaba con cerrar. Una herida tan profunda, que hasta llegaba a cortarle la respiración.

- No me toques – dijo.

Y él la soltó, porque se había vuelto vulnerable a ella y no quería lastimarla aún más, porque hacerlo lo lastimaría a él.

_**Llévatelo**_

Era asfixiante estar en el mismo lugar que él. La quemaba, la alzaba y la hacía caer. Y su interior se vaciaba de contenido y se llenaba de vacío.

Y tenía ganas de llorar, porque no podía ser que aún lo amase, porque no podía ser que después de seis meses siguiese sufriendo por él.

Necesitaba alejarse, quería que se lo llevasen de su lado, que le arrancasen el corazón, pero que a ella ya no le interesase saber que hacía o hacia donde se iba, porque le dolía y probablemente "sufrimiento" y "dolor" fuesen sus únicos sentimientos.

Ya no quería tenerlo, porque tenerlo equivalía a sufrir y ya no quería sufrir, porque sufrir acarreaba el llanto y ya no quería llorar, porque llorar expresaba su dolor y no quería sentir dolor, porque el dolor le recordaba que él le había sido infiel (_varias veces_) y saber que él le había sido infiel, le aseveraba que ya no lo tenía y no tenerlo, la hacía sufrir y sufrir…

Y en ese momento llegó Nott y los vio.

- Llévatelo, simplemente, llévatelo… - le dijo, porque probablemente habría sonado muy dramático decirle que le quitase esa espina del corazón, porque realmente la estaba matando – tanta mentira, tanto dolor… ya no quiero tenerte Draco Malfoy.

_**Precious**_

Las cosas se dañaban, se rompían. De igual manera había pasado con ellos.

Él la había destrozado y ella lo había hecho con él, pero todo aquello se suponía que era historia antigua. Ya dos años habían pasado desde que había terminado su ciclo educativo mágico y Hermione había visto a Draco en dos ocasiones:

Una fue en el Callegon Diagon, cuando estaba comprando unos libros con su novio. Otra fue ese mismo día cuando Draco había intentado bajarle todos los dientes al pobre de Perseo, su novio.

Por más de que los dos hubiesen seguido con su vida, hubiesen encontrado personas que los quisiesen, ellos no se había olvidado y peor aún, no habían podido ahogar el anhelo que sentían por tenerse.

Pero era imposible, Draco sabía que Hermione ya no lo perdonaría y ella sabía exactamente lo mismo.

- A veces hay que ceder – había dicho Ginny – algún día vas a esperar un hijo de Perseo y ahí si que ya no va a haber vuelta atrás…

Pero quien engaña una vez, lo vuelve a hacer.

Hermione sabía que no pedía mucho, sólo quería olvidarlo, nada más.

_**Ella me dice**_

Por eso yo hoy insisto en que fue una estupidez seguir los consejos de alguien que pasa más tiempo en el mundo de los _wikipyhes_ que en el real. Sin embargo para Hermione Granger, fue una "excelente" idea salir a tomar unos tragos para olvidarse por algunos momentos de la decadencia en la que vivía. Y Looney fue la que la convenció de hacerlo.

Con el primer trago, llegó el segundo y el tercero y el cuarto, y para ese entonces, ya no éramos capaces de contar.

Lo traumático para Hermione, fue darse cuenta en su nebulosa de alcohol, que era Draco Malfoy quien la había tomado de la cintura, tan o más borracho que ella, pidiéndole perdón por algunos polvazos que se había pegado con otra chica cuando se suponía que le había prometido serle completamente fiel.

- Te acostaste con cinco chicas, cinco culos que no eran míos se metieron en tus sabanas y vos las besaste y me partiste el alma, ahora déjame sola. Tengo novio, yo si soy fiel.

Lo cierto es que ese discurso conmovedor le duró lo mismo que el cuarto trago de whisky. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba estampando su boca con la de Draco y sintiendo con desesperación su lengua.

Creo que no me equivoco al afirmar que se podía hasta ver su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Porque se habían reencontrado, y habían comprendido que ni el tiempo ni la distancia… ni el mismísimo dolor había podido acallar esa protesta de amor que sentían el uno para el otro.

_**Can't stop**_

Y se fueron.

Probablemente a la casa de Draco Malfoy, donde probablemente el la besó con más ansias y deseo, donde probablemente, después de tanto tiempo de extrañarse decidieron mandar todo bien a la mierda.

Donde probablemente él la embistió estando aún vestidos, solo para empezar a excitarla. Donde probablemente él le sacó la remera para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Donde probablemente le acarició los senos por sobre la tela del corpiño y la siguió embistiendo, con el único fin de excitarla, para que ella probablemente recordase que era lo que se le venía.

Donde probablemente ella bajó su mano hasta tocar su hombría ahora dura por la excitación y la frotó, para probablemente aceptar su propuesta, para probablemente después meter la mano dentro de su pantalón y sentir con más exactitud su miembro.

Donde probablemente él la despojaría de su ropa de la cintura para abajo, para probablemente frotar su mano en su entrepierna, para que ella lo sienta también a él. Donde probablemente los dos llegarían a tal punto de excitación como para querer comerse vivos.

Sin reparos, sin reproches.

Donde probablemente ella le bajaría tanto el pantalón como el bóxer para de una vez por todas poder sentirlo embestirla aunque ella tuviera (_probablemente_) su bombacha puesta. Donde probablemente ella le diría "te extrañé" y él probablemente le arrancara la boca a besos. Donde probablemente cometerían una locura al despojarse por completo. Donde probablemente Hermione Granger gemiría, como nunca lo había hecho, un solo nombre: "Draco".

Donde probablemente ella despertaría queriéndose morir y sabiendo que muy probablemente algo de él se podría estar germinando _dentro de ella._

Donde probablemente se vestiría con celeridad viéndolo dormir con paz y felicidad. Donde probablemente tomaría sus cosas y saldría corriendo, para (_probablemente_) buscar a Perseo y cortar por lo sano la relación.

_**Maybe I can change**_

Y lloró, porque bien sabía que le había hecho a Perseo al menos un cuarto de los que Draco Malfoy le había hecho a ella dos años atrás.

Pero no lo iba a engañar más. Y tampoco se iba a engañar a ella. Amaba a Draco Malfoy y jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, jamás se permitiría saciar ese amor, porque él la había engañado, se había cagado en ella. Y todo eso, no merecía un perdón.

Ahora, toda esa brillante idea se le había ido un poquito a la mierda, y digo un poquito porque hasta que el medimago (que se ve estaba de fiesta porque nos dejó horas esperando) no nos dijese si "si" o si "no" no podríamos sacar conclusiones de cómo finalmente yo había tenido razón al decir que la idea de Looney había estado un tanto errada.

Y vaya uno a imaginarse como puede ser que Draco Malfoy se enteró del posible embarazo de Hermione Granger y apareció en el hospital. No sé bien si nervioso o excitado. Lo que sí sé es que cometió un gran e importante error cuando dijo:

- Ojala estés embarazada.

Porque si Hermione Granger hubiera tenido algo más fuerte que un cenicero a mano, se lo habría tirado por la cabeza también.

- ¿¡Vos sos estúpido o finalmente expulsaste todo tu cerebro en lugar del semen? – gritó Hermione.

Porque vale recordar que si ella quedaba embarazada, sería imposible negarle la paternidad a Draco Malfoy y para mal de males tendría un mini Granger o mini Malfoy correteando por la casa – en el peor de los casos -.

- Ninguna de las dos cosas, simplemente no soy tan cerrado y se que las personas pueden cambiar – dijo y su tono de voz me recordó a Lucius Malfoy.

Y Hermione lo miró con odio contenido.

- Eso no abarca a tu persona.

_**Dolores, no llores**_

"Positivo" de ese día en adelante, cargamos con esa palabra.

Así que Hermione Granger estaba esperando un hijo: un Malfoy…

_Un Malfoy…_

Y eso sonaba tan raro como decir que Luna finalmente había reconocido que los Snorlacks de cuerno arrugado no existen y que los Plimpes en realidad son un invento, una mezcla de criaturas.

Como sea. Hermione estaba embarazada y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Parecía que alguien de arriba le estaba jugando una mala pasada, porque su amor iba servido, en bandeja de sangre, de sangre tanto pura como impura, pero iba servido y a Draco Malfoy, a quien se suponía que debía olvidar.

No sé bien como fue. Pero sé que unos días atrás ella había empezado a soñar con Draco Malfoy, capaz era esa criatura que tenía tan solo un mes o qué, pero ella soñaba con Draco Malfoy y cuando se despertaba, se abrazaba a si misma y lloraba y se repetía una y otra vez "Vamos, ya sabemos que termino, no llores Hermione, ya terminó" porque - para ella - su relación con Draco Malfoy había terminado. "Todo pasa" me decía y yo pensaba "si no pasó en dos años y unos meses, no pasa más" ¿pero para qué amargarla? No, mejor que se diese cuenta sola, o que alguien se lo dijeses, pero no yo…

En fin, sabía yo que él estaba por llegar, y sabía también la estupidez que iba a hacer, porque tenía pretendido renacer al antiguo Malfoy, el arrogante, voluble, egocéntrico y todo lo "ego" que se le pueda sumar.

- Si entra por esa puerta, yo me muero – dijo Hermione

Y cualquier mujer que estuviese enamorada de él, esperando un hijo suyo y tres semanas sin verlo por haberlo echado de la clínica después de que festejara a los gritos su futura paternidad lo habría hecho. Y podríamos sumarle, que últimamente Hermione Granger se había vuelto Hermione _Ciclotímica_ Granger.

_**Fijate**_

Y finalmente entró y como entró caminó hasta ella, y como caminó hasta ella la tomó de los hombros, y como la tomó de los hombros la pegó a su cuerpo, y como la pegó a su cuerpo le arrancó la boca de un beso.

- Ninguna mujer me puede rechazar después de eso – dijo y sonrió con la arrogancia quemándole los labios.

Y por el comentario que hizo, yo me di cuenta que él no conocía para nada a Hermione Granger, o que su jugada era más que mala.

- Yo no soy una mujer…

Y aquello bastó, él alzó la barbilla, la miró con superioridad – como solía hacerlo cuando la llamaba "sangre sucia" – y caminando como si el suelo fuese impuro de él, se fue.

Los meses pasaron, y la panza de Hermione alcanzó un tamaño inmenso. Draco la iba a visitar todos los días, también la acompañaba a sus sesiones con los medimagos y compraba ropa para su pequeña, porque sería una niña – _"Creo poder saber si será nene o nena y será nena" _– aunque los medimagos dijesen que no lo sabían.

Para cuando se alcanzó el quinto mes en el embarazo, Draco se presentó en la casa de Hermione y le presentó a quien era su novia…

Y yo creo que él no la quería, otros piensan que era otra jugada para ver si Hermione reaccionaba.

Lo que es cierto, y que solo Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger saben, es que a ella se le terminó de partir el corazón, porque cuando él presentó a su novia, el camino de Hermione Granger había terminado y la tristeza finalmente había dormido su vida. Y realmente en ese punto ya no sabía que hacer. Dicen que cuando el camino termina, hay que dar la vuelta y dejar todas tus fuerzas en volver.

Porque en el camino ella tenía que saltar piedras y darle todo lo que le quedase a Draco Malfoy, quien era la única persona que con una simple caricia podía hacerla florecer, porque todo lo que a ella le quedaba, tenía que ver con él.

En mi opinión, en ese momento, Draco Malfoy me demostró que no solo conocía de punta a punta a Hermione Granger, sino que también había hecho la mejor de sus jugadas.

Y que estaba tan loco – o tenía el suficiente valor – como para arriesgarse a perderla para siempre… porque si las cosas salían mal, él tendría que resignarse - al igual que ella – a no tenerla.

_**Goodnight goodnight**_

- No.

Eso fue lo único que ella pudo decir. Su barbilla tembló unos segundos, su rostro se contrajo y con las manos se tapó la cara, al mismo tiempo que rompía en llanto.

Yo estaba presente ese día y puedo asegurar que solo vi aquella expresión en el rostro de Draco Malfoy tres veces:

La primera fue cuando confirmaron el embarazo de Hermione.

La segunda cuando confirmaron que efectivamente sería niña.

La tercera, cuando Hermione Granger rompió en llanto, creyendo que lo había perdido por ser tan condenadamente rencorosa.

Puedo asegurarles que su rostro se hundió en la paz y una sonrisa de triunfo lo surcó y en ese momento vi al ángel que Hermione siempre veía, con los ojos mercurio brillando, llenos de vida y unos mechones de cabello rubio cayéndole por la frente.

- Pavota. – le dijo y la abrazó. Y esa Melanie, Jorgelina o como sea que se llamaba no necesitó que la echasen, porque se fue sola.

Y Hermione Granger se dejó abrazar, sin entender bien que era lo que pasaba, pero sabiendo que fuese lo que fuese, era algo bueno.

_**Hasta Cuando**_

¿Hasta cuando la haría llorar?

Hasta que entendiera que cada lagrima que ella derramaba por él, él mismo las derramaría por ella.

* * *

_Repito: ni yo sé qué es lo que buscaba. Por lo tanto no sabría decirles si el desenlace y el final eran los que quería. La cosa es que quería escribir un One-shot, como fuese. Puse la lista de música y me puse a escribir lo que en el momento me provocaba la canción de turno... esto fue lo que salió._

_Así que si les gustó como si no, díganlo!! y espero que a nadie le esté sangrando los ojos (si es que llegó hasta este punto) _

_**Con cariño, Meli**_


End file.
